


Ways To Say 'I Love You'

by JuliaRose12



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, sweet boyfriends being sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaRose12/pseuds/JuliaRose12
Summary: My 2017 writing goal has been to write a little something for all 100 parts of that classic list of 100 ways to say "I love you." I've been writing them for lots of ships in different fandoms, as well as some for my OCs, but I figured I would post the Check, Please! ones here. I will update this as I write them, and by the time I'm finished, there should be some for most of the OMGCP ships. Tags for relationships and additional tags will be updated as I go :)





	1. "It reminded me of you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nursey & Dex and a thoughtful gift

It’s a beautiful book. A vintage edition of A Tale of Two Cities, bound in leather with the title and Charles Dickens' name engraved in gold across the front. Dex turns it over in his hands, studying the worn edges and inhaling the almost-musty but welcome smell of the pages. It seems out of place in the upscale bookstore, a hidden gem amongst the pile of used books in the back corner. It’s the only book Dex leaves with, paying for it quietly and placing it carefully in his backpack beside his textbooks.

It isn’t until later, when he and Nursey are on their second Netflix movie of the night and Nursey’s head is pressed up against his chest, that Dex remembers the book sitting in his backpack.

“Lemme up, Nurse,” he nudges Nursey’s shoulder with his elbow and Nursey grumbles, only cooperating when Dex kisses the top of his head before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and crossing the room to where his backpack is sitting on his desk chair.

He pulls the book out carefully and then sits back down on the bed, handing it to Nursey and watching the awed expressions play out on his boyfriend’s face as he studies the cover.

“I got this for you today,” he says shyly. “It reminded me of you.”

“Babe,” Nursey breathes out, and Dex never gets tired of the fluttering feeling in his stomach every time Nursey calls him something like that. “This is beautiful.”

“I’m so glad you like it,” Dex exhales and Nursey looks at him fondly, reaching for his hand and pressing a kiss to his palm.

“Thank you,” he mumbles softly into the spaces between Dex’s fingers, and Dex shivers, wrapping his arm around Nursey’s waist as Nursey traces over the letters on the book’s cover.

“Anything for you,” Dex whispers, and he spends the rest of the night with Nursey’s hand entwined with his.


	2. "Come here. Let me fix it"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ransom & Holster and broken glasses

“Shit,” Holster mutters from his bed, shortly after Ransom hears the slam of a textbook hitting the floor.

Ransom, who’s been working on a paper for the last four hours, has been observing his boyfriend’s afternoon with the same amount of attention. He watches out of the corner of his eye as Holster picks up the book, along with his glasses, which were unluckily located in the exact place on the floor that the book fell.

“The fucking screw came out again,” Holster sighs, and since this is something that happens at least six times in any given month, he walks to the other side of the attic to dig a screwdriver out of one of their drawers.

Ransom is still watching in silence, watching as Holster curses at the screwdriver, watching the way his shoulders slouch as he grows more and more frustrated, and then deciding that this isn’t something he wants to watch anymore.

“Holtzy,” Ransom says, pulling as much softness into his voice as he can. “Come here. Let me fix it.”

“You’re doing homework,” Holster starts, but Ransom stops him, closing his laptop and turning his chair around until Holster crosses the room and sits on the edge of the desk. 

Ransom’s hands are gentle and steady in almost every aspect of his life, and they maintain that steadiness as he carefully takes Holster’s glasses and turns the screwdriver until they're back to normal. 

Ransom is used to taking Holster’s glasses off of him, gently before they fall asleep, but this time he slides them back onto Holster’s face. the action is followed by a kiss, Ransom’s hands spread across Holster’s back and Holster’s hand scratching over the back of Ransom’s head. 

“Thank you,” Holster smiles against Ransom’s lips, and Ransom trades finishing his homework for spending the rest of the afternoon curled up in bed with his boyfriend.


	3. "I saved a piece for you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack & Bitty and late-night pie

It's late when Bitty hears the familiar and ever-welcome sound of Jack’s key turning in their apartment door, and the thud of his bag hitting the floor. Bitty eases himself out from between Nursey and Dex, fast asleep on the couch, and pads across the living room to meet Jack at the door. 

“Hey, Bits,” Jack exhales, running a hand through his hair as he shoulders off his jacket. “I'm sorry the event ran so late.”

“Don't you apologize, darling,” Bitty leans up to press his lips to Jack’s cheek, and Jack responds by snaking his arms around Bitty’s waist and pulling him into a tight hug. 

“Jack, baby, I can feel you shaking,” Bitty steps back and runs his hands up and down Jack’s arms, and Jack sighs. “The boys know that you wanted to be here, and it's not your fault that you couldn't leave in time.”

“Thank you,” Jack breathes into Bitty’s hair, and Bitty takes his hand and leads him to the kitchen, stepping over Nursey’s shoe and Dex’s sweatshirt on the way. 

“I saved a piece for you,” Bitty grins as he reaches into the back of the fridge and pulls out the last slice of maple-crusted apple pie, turning back to where Jack is leaned over the counter and setting it down in front of him.

Jack inhales deeply, warmth filling his chest as he watches Bitty eye him eagerly over the counter, and he reaches for a fork and takes a bite. It’s delicious, as always, and he hums an affirmative noise as he takes another bite and finds Bitty’s hand with his other one.

“Thanks, bud,” Jack looks up as he runs his thumb over the top of Bitty’s hand. “For everything.”

“Of course, honey,” Bitty’s voice is soft and soothing, and Jack feels like he’s being lulled to sleep, even though they’re standing in the middle of their kitchen rather than being curled up in bed. “We should get some sleep, Nursey and Dex will manage just fine on the couch.”

Jack nods as he takes Bitty’s outstretched hand, following him down the hall and to the warmth and safety of the bedroom that they are so thrilled to finally share.


	4. "It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack & Bitty and a sleepless night

Bitty rolls over onto his right side, and then back to his left, and then flips onto his back for the fifth time before he sighs and reaches for his phone to check the time. He had been half asleep when Jack had kissed his forehead and whispered that he couldn’t sleep, so he was going to go into the living room to watch tv. That was two hours ago, the bed is still missing its other occupant, and now Bitty can’t sleep either.

Jack could have just fallen asleep on the couch, Bitty thinks as he sits on the edge of the bed and finds his slippers, but he might also still be awake, and there’s no point in the two of them being awake in the middle of the night in different rooms.

Bitty pads out of the bedroom quietly, the moonlight casting a glow on the hall floor as he rounds the corner and stands at the edge of the living room. Jack is still awake, sitting with one knee pulled up to his chest, and the way the faded light from the old war footage playing on the tv illuminates Jack’s ruffled hair makes Bitty’s chest clench.

“Hey, baby,” Bitty’s voice is soft and quiet as he walks around to the front of the sofa and sits on the armrest beside Jack. “You’re still up?”

“Yeah,” Jack sighs and leans closer to Bitty almost subconsciously, and Bitty finds his hand carding through Jack’s hair. “I just can’t get my brain to shut off tonight.”

Bitty hums in response, still brushing through Jack’s hair, and takes in the tired eyes that look up at him. He rests his other hand on the side of Jack’s face, running his thumb across Jack’s cheekbone, and can’t imagine loving anyone more than this.

He stands up and moves to Jack’s other side, settling onto the couch so that Jack is pressed between him and the armrest. He can feel Jack relaxing, feel his heartbeat steadying underneath his hand, and it feels more like home than anywhere Bitty has ever been.

“You don’t have to stay up with me,” Jack kisses the crown of Bitty’s head, and Bitty curls up even closer.

“It’s okay, I couldn’t sleep anyway.” Bitty says. “And even if I could, I’d still rather be with you.”

He lifts his head just in time to catch the sleepy smile that spreads across Jack’s face, and kisses him with the background noise of a World War II documentary.


End file.
